Misery
by guidinglight18
Summary: LJ norsekink prompt filled. Based off the song Misery by Maroon 5. Tony really shouldn't have gotten involved with the God of Mischief. Tony Stark/Loki


Based off a fill for the norsekink meme on LJ. Song Fic. Tony/Loki.

**Misery**

Tony groaned as he shifted on the concrete where he had landed, thankfully in his suit and thus keeping him alive and not a splatter of blood from being thrown out a ten story window. His eyes were closed and every bruise felt like it was having a hammer taken to it. He was starting to seriously question his poorer decisions when he heard quiet footsteps next to his head and saw a tall, darked haired man smirk devilishly at him, bending down over him. Loki, the second prince of Asgard and the Avengers main enemy, and who as Iron Man Tony should really, really hate. And who Tony'd been sleeping with for months now.

Loki removed his helmet after looking around, making sure the other Avengers were preoccupied and kissed him. Despite his better judgement, which he was badly lacking, Tony kissed back because as usual, he couldn't resist. He lifted himself up from the concrete, still kissing the dark haired man, as the suit worked itself off him. If any of the other Avengers were seeing this, they would seriously consider locking him up in the looney bin. Pepper would be shaking her head and fretting. Tony himself sat awake many nights since this, whatever it was, had begun, wondering whether he should be committed. But it's not like they talked much, Tony wasn't being seduced to give up top secret plans, he was just being seduced as a convenient fuck. He suspected part of the fun of it for Loki was that he never did it when they were in no danger of being caught out by one of the other Avengers, or worse, Thor.

Loki's hands grasped the front of his shirt to pick him up off the ground, their tongues battling for dominance as the dark haired alien shoved him forcefully against a chain linked fence. Tony felt his breath get caught in his throat as his bruised back hit the metal, but not to be outdone he gripped Loki's hips hard enough to mark them. He wasn't dressed in his usual Asgardian armour, instead was wearing a pair of tight clinging blue jeans and a green silk button down shirt. He bit at Loki's bottom lip, wanting him to moan, and distracted him enough so that could move him backwards, pressing him against the opposite wall in the alley.

Loki gripped the back of his neck, as Tony's mouth pressed angry kisses on the slim column of his throat, hand coming up to rest on the wall, in a illusionary attempt at trapping him there. Loki's hands drifted downwards, pulling up his own shirt and raking his nails against brusied skin, one leg coming between Tony's own and using his booted foot to caress the sides of his calves up and down. Tony groaned from where he was bending over to use his teeth to undo the buttons on Loki's skin, sucking every pale inch of flesh that he uncovered.

Loki pushed him back after all the buttons were undone, pale flesh of his stomach exposed and gripped Tony' shoulders, forcing him to get down on his knees. Not exactly a bad position to be in really, his hands coming up to grip at the back of his jeans, pulling them down a little and moving to lick and bite at the skin leading from his belly button to the top of his jeans. He could almost feel the smirk that was surely on Loki's face and he looked up at him through his eyelashes, using one hand to run along the hardness forming underneath the rough material of his jeans. Loki gripped his hair hard, some was probably being torn out, he hoped it was grey ones, and gasped. Tony chuckled, always loving when Loki showed that a mortal could get a rise out of him. The hit to his cheekbones took him by surprise and he blinked as the pain in his face blossomed. He could hear Steve's voice asking him if he was okay after his eyes stopped swimming and he knew Loki was gone. Fuck, he really hoped Steve didn't notice the massive hard on he'd been left with. Another night with his hand. Tony's never masturbated so much since he'd been having semi-regular hook ups. Enough to make him miserable.

Two days later he'd been accosted in the morning going to the coffee shop by the cock teasing god, who had as usual when they were interrupted, left him to take care of himself and probably gone off and gotten someone to take care of his own problem. If he was so inclined. Maybe he could magic them away whenever he felt like it. He'd been surprised when he'd felt an arm loop around his waist, and even more surprised to see Loki, since he usually didn't bother to show up unless it was to make mischief and screw with people. He didn't even care that he was being dragged and made to sit down at a table without coffee, all the while Loki silent and saying nothing.

"You know, you always could just ask me on a date. I don't need dinner to put out, obvious of course. Throwing out the window, could be a turn off. Might break it," he joked, a bit ill at ease with this new turn of events. Loki smirked at him and didn't answer. What was he planning? It was a hot day and the air conditioner in the coffee shop seemed to be on the fritz, he could see drops of sweat in the hollow of the god's throat and on his collar bone. He wanted to lick it off and looked around at the other patrons, wondering at their lack of concern at the sight of Tony Stark, Iron Man, sitting with a supervillian...who was playing with a knife. One of his throwing knives that Tony had experience with running away from. The sunlight glittered off the blade as Loki ran the tips of his finger over it, deliberately of course catching the skin deep enough to cut, and then sucking at the blood, lips wrapped tight around his finger. Tony glared at him as his cock chafted against the confines of his pants and he brought his leg up to rest on Loki's chair, right next to his ass, where he tapped his foot against it. Why was nobody noticing this?

He reached over to grab at the hand that was making him think thoughts that even playboy billionaries shouldn't be doing in public, but Loki was quicker and grabbed his wrist instead, squeezing a little and placing it down on the table in front of him. His eyebrows shot up on his forehead as the tip of the knife went through the spaces between his fingers quicker then the speed of light and he tried not to worry if Loki could slip and actually cut him. Or not slip and cut him anyway. Russian roulette with a knife, how fun. Really, he should try moving away, it's not like he was being kept here by chains. Loki pricked the knife into the table next to his hand and he hoped his face didn't show how worried he'd been about that knife. Weakness, shouldn't show it in front of insane hook ups. Loki's green eyes showed their amusement as he got up, bending over him, running his tonuge over Tony's lips. He waited to hear protests but the other patrons were oblivious. Magic.

"Not here," he said into the kiss, Loki straddling him. Loki rolled his eyes but grabbed him by the collar to drag him up and into the men's bathroom. It was disgusting looking but he'd had sex in worse places. With this very person. Tony felt his back roughly hit the back of the door as Loki shoved his tonuge in his mouth, using the knife he'd plucked out of the table to reach door and cut his belt off.

"That cost three hundred dollars," he grumbled, in retaliation ripping open Loki's own shirt, the same green one from the other day. Buttons went flying everywhere, most of them hitting him. Tony suspected magic.

"You have ten identical ones, shut up Stark." His long fingers pressed into Tony's healing bruises. Tony groaned and wished that the bites he'd left the other day hadn't already healed so he could do the same. Oh well, new bites. Loki's hands roughly shoved his pants down and Tony's cock silently thanked him from the release of it's prison. He felt Loki's teeth nip at his lips and he followed him over to the sink, where Loki propped himself up, own pants shoved down, and wrapped his legs around his hips.

Tony moaned as his cock entered his partner and wasn't it fun, to have a male partner that didn't need to carry around lube, while Loki bit at his ear lobe and whispered, "Well, don't make me do all the work Stark. Lazy."

Tony snapped, hips moving roughly as he thrust in and out, the back of Loki's head hitting the bathroom mirror above the sink. Loki's nails scratched along his back, leaving welts and he bent over to lick and suck at Loki's neck and nipples, leaving marks red and swollen. He wanted to make the god scream, wanted him to lose control and let everyone in this damn coffee shop hear him. He changed his angle, making sure he was hitting the exact right spot and sped up to as fast as he was able to move. Sweat ran down his forehead and clung to his neck and he could feel Loki licking at it like a cat in heat. Infuriating creature, not a sound, while Tony was feeling like he was going to explode in and out of his own fine tuned control, he moaned at the feeling of tight, clenching heat. He manovered one hand up to slide into Loki's sweat dampened hair and gripped at it, pulling him away from his neck. The green eyes were clouded and no longer amused, instead showing that despite his silence, he was indeed just as lost in it as Tony was. He moaned at the tiny hitch of breath that Loki suddenly let out and came, feeling warm cum hitting his own stomach.

His back stinging when it came into contact with his shirt being put back on, he glared at the ruins of his belt and the smirking god, not even moving to magic the buttons back on his shirt. He was going to walk out of the bathroom completely debauched and not caring. Tony knew he looked as if he'd just been in a brawl. Never the less, he followed him out. Immediately wishing he hadn't when he saw that Thor was at the register. There was a dropped cup of coffee on the floor as the blonde god took in the sight of his half naked, love bitten little brother and Tony Stark behind him. Tony couldn't see it but he just knew Loki was smirking.


End file.
